Typically, a blind (e.g., roll-up or Venetian blind) or shade is adapted to raise or lower by pulling a lift cord. However, it is possible that a child may tie the cord about the neck to cause danger or even death. This is not a safe design. For solving this problem, a remote control blind or shade is devised.
A conventional remote control Venetian blind powered by battery is shown in FIG. 1. A Drive B is mounted in an internal space of a headrail A. The drive B comprises a transmission mechanism (e.g., one including worm gear, tube, and drum) B1, a motor B2, and a battery B3. A bottom rail Al and a plurality of slats A2 are controlled by the transmission mechanism B1 by a cord passed therethrough. The motor B2 is coupled to the transmission mechanism B1 and the battery B3 is electrically coupled to the motor B2. In responses to enabling the battery B3 by remote control, the motor B2 is energized to activate the transmission mechanism B1. The bottom rail A1 and the slats A2 then raise or lower accordingly.
However, the prior art suffered from the following disadvantages when the consumed battery B3 is to be replaced. In detail, the headrail A is typically located on top of a window. A user has to put the hand into the space to remove the battery B3 from the headrail A prior to replacing the battery B3 with a new one. The hand is always raised during the replacement and this may cause muscle soreness. Alternatively, the opening of the space in the headrail A is very proximate to the ceiling of a room and a sidewall of the headrail A is abutted on wall of the room in another design for the sake of preserving the blind's appearance. In this case, the battery replacement is even tedious and time consuming since the headrail A has to be detached or tilted prior to the replacement.
It is understood that battery is not a lightweight object and the times of battery replacement is often due to its limited operating lifespan. As such, the above problem really bothers a user very much.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel battery compartment arrangement for remote control blind for easy battery replacement in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.